psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Error-related negativity
Error-related negativity (ERN), (sometimes referred to as the Ne), is a component of an event-related potential (ERP). ERPs are electrical activity in the brain as measured through electroencephalography (EEG) and time-locked to an external event (e.g., presentation of a visual stimulus or an error of commission). A robust ERN component is observed after errors are committed during various choice tasks, even when the participant is not explicitly aware of making the error;Nieuwenhuis, S., Ridderinkhof, K.R., Blom, J., Band, G.P.H., Kok, A., 2001. Error-related brain potentials are differentially related to awareness of response errors: evidence from an antisaccade task. Psychophysiology 38, 752–760. however, in the case of unconscious errors the ERN is reduced.Scheffers, M. K., & Coles, M. G. H. (2000). Performance monitoring in a confusing world: Error-related brain activity, judgments of response accuracy, and types of errors. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance, 26(1), 141-151.Wessel, J. R. (2012). Error awareness and the error-related negativity: Evaluating the first decade of evidence. Frontiers in Human Neuroscience, 6, 88. An ERN is also observed when non-human primates commit errors. History The ERN was first discovered in 1990 by two independent research teams; Michael Falkenstein, J. Hohnsbein, J. Hoormann, & L. Blanke (1990) at the Institute for Work Physiology and Neurophysiology in Dortmund, Germany (who called it the "Ne"), and W.J. "Bill" Gehring, D.E. Meyer & E. Donchin (1990) at the University of Michigan, USA. The ERN was observed in response to errors committed by study participants during simple choice response tasks. Component Characteristics The ERN is a sharp negative going signal which begins about the same time an incorrect motor response begins, (response locked event-related potential), and typically peaks from 80-150 milliseconds (ms) after the erroneous response begins (or 40-80 ms after the onset of electromyographic activity).Gehring, W. J. (1993). The error-related negativity: Evidence for a neural mechanism for error-related processing. (ProQuest Information & Learning). Dissertation Abstracts International, 53 (10-B), 5090-5090. (Electronic; Print)Gehring, W. J., Goss, B., Coles, M. G., & Meyer, D. E. (1993). A neural system for error detection and compensation. Psychological Science, 4(6), 385-390.Dikman, Z.V., Allen, J.J.B., 2000. Error monitoring during reward and avoidance learning in high- and low-socialized individuals. Psychophysiology. 37, 43–54Luu, P., Flaisch, T., Tucker, D.M., 2000. Medial frontal cortex in action monitoring. Journal of Neuroscience 20, 464–469.Falkenstein, M., Hoormann, J., Christ, S., & Hohnsbein, J. (2000). ERP components on reaction errors and their functional significance: A tutorial. Biological Psychology.Special Issue: Error Processing and Adaptive Responding, 51(2-3), 87-107.Scheffers, M. K., & Coles, M. G. H. (2000). Performance monitoring in a confusing world: Error-related brain activity, judgments of response accuracy, and types of errors. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance, 26(1), 141-151. The ERN is the largest at frontal and central electrode sites.Scheffers, M. K., & Coles, M. G. H. (2000). Performance monitoring in a confusing world: Error-related brain activity, judgments of response accuracy, and types of errors. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance, 26(1), 141-151. A typical method for determining the average ERN amplitude for an individual involves calculating the peak-to-peak difference in voltage between the average of the most negative peaks 1-150 ms after response onset, and the average amplitude of positive peaks 100-0 ms before response onset.Gentsch, A., Ullsperger, P., & Ullsperger, M. (2009). Dissociable medial frontal negativities from a common monitoring system for self- and externally caused failure of goal achievement. NeuroImage, 47(4), 2023-2030. For optimal resolution of the signal, reference electrodes are typically placed behind both ears using either hardware or arithmetically linked mastoid electrodes.Gehring, W. J., Goss, B., Coles, M. G., & Meyer, D. E. (1993). A neural system for error detection and compensation. Psychological Science, 4(6), 385-390. Main Paradigms Any paradigm in which mistakes are made during motor responses can be used to measure the ERN. The most important feature of any ERN paradigm is obtaining a sufficient number of errors in the participant's responses. Early experiments identifying the component used a variety of techniques, including word and tone identification, and categorical discrimination (e.g. are the following an animal?).Gehring, W. J., Coles, M., Meyer, D., & Donchin, E. (1990). The error-related negativity: an event-related brain potential accompanying errors. Psychophysiology, 27, 34.Gehring, W. J., Coles, M. G. H., Meyer, D. E., & Donchin, E. (1995). A brain potential manifestation of error-related processing. In G. Karmos, M. Molnár, V. Csép, I. Czigler & J. E. Desmedt (Eds.), Perspectives of Event-Related Potential Research (Vol. Supplement 44, pp. 261-272). New York: Oxford.Hohnsbein, J., Falkensetin, M., & Hoormann, J. (1989). Error processing in visual and auditory choice reaction tasks. Psychophysiology, 3, 32. However, the majority of experimental paradigms that elicit ERN deflections have been a variant on the Eriksen "Flanker",Gentsch, A., Ullsperger, P., & Ullsperger, M. (2009). Dissociable medial frontal negativities from a common monitoring system for self- and externally caused failure of goal achievement. NeuroImage, 47(4), 2023-2030.Jodo, E. (1992). Relation of a negative ERP component to response inhibition in a Go/No-go task. Electroencephalography and Clinical Neurophysiology Evoked Potentials, 82(6), 477. and "Go/NoGo,".Ruchsow, M., Spitzer, M., Grön, G., Grothe, J., & Kiefer, M. (2005). Error processing and impulsiveness in normals: Evidence from event-related potentials. Cognitive Brain Research, 24(2), 317-325. In addition to responses with the hands, the ERN can also be measured in paradigms where the task is performed with the feet Holroyd, C. B., Dien, J., & Coles, M. G. H. (1998). Error-related scalp potentials elicited by hand and foot movements: Evidence for an output-independent error processing system in humans. Neuroscience Letters, 241, 1-4. or with vocal responses as in the Stroop paradigm.Masaki, H., Tanaka, H., Takasawa, N., & Yamazaki, K. (2001). Error-related brain potentials elicited by vocal errors. NeuroReport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research, 12(9), 1851-1855. A standard Flanker task involves discerning the central "target" letter from a string of distracting "flanker" letters which surround it. For example, congruous letter strings such as "SSSSS" or "HHHHH" and incongruous letter strings such as "HHSHH" or "SSHSS" may be presented on a computer screen. Each target letter would be assigned a key stroke response on a keyboard, such as "S" = right shift key and "H" = left shift key. Presentation of each letter string is brief, generally less than 100 ms, and central on the screen. Participants have approximately 2000 ms to respond before the next presentation. The most simple Go/NoGo tasks involve assigning a property of discernment to responding "Go" or not responding "NoGo." For example, again congruous letter strings such as "SSSSS" or "HHHHH" and incongruous letter strings such as "HHSHH" or "SSHSS" may be presented on a computer screen. The participant could be instructed to respond by pressing the space bar, only for congruous strings, and to not respond when presented with incongruous letter strings. More complicated Go/NoGo tasks are usually created when the ERN is the component of interest however, because in order to observe the robust negativity errors must be made. The classic Stroop paradigm involves a color-word task. Color words such as "red, yellow, orange, green" are presented centrally on a computer screen either in a color congruent with the word, ("red" in the color red) or in a color incongruent with the word ("red" in the color yellow). Participants may be asked to verbalize the color each word is written in. Incongruent and congruent presentations of the words can be manipulated to different rates, such as 25/75, 50/50, 30/70 etc. Functional Sensitivity The amplitude of the ERN is sensitive to the intent and motivation of participants. When a participant is instructed to strive for accuracy in responses, observed amplitudes are typically larger than when participants are instructed to strive for speed.Gentsch, A., Ullsperger, P., & Ullsperger, M. (2009). Dissociable medial frontal negativities from a common monitoring system for self- and externally caused failure of goal achievement. NeuroImage, 47(4), 2023-2030. Monetary incentives typically result in larger amplitudes as well.Pailing, P. E., & Segalowitz, S. J. (2004). The error-related negativity as a state and trait measure: Motivation, personality, and ERPs in response to errors. Psychophysiology, 41(1), 84-84. Latency of the ERN peak amplitude can also vary between subjects, and does so reliably in special populations such as those diagnosed with ADHD, who show shorter latencies.Chang, W., Davies, P. L., & Gavin, W. J. (2009). Error monitoring in college students with attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder. Journal of Psychophysiology, 23(3), 113-125. Participants with clinically diagnosed Obsessive Compulsive Disorder have exhibited ERN deflections with increased amplitude, prolonged latency, and a more posterior topography compared to clinically normal participants.Johannes, S., Wieringa, B. M., Nager, W., Rada, D., Dengler, R., Emrich, H. M., et al. (2001). Discrepant target detection and action monitoring in obsessive-compulsive disorder. Psychiatry Research: Neuroimaging, 108(2), 101-110.Ruchsow, M., Grön, G., Reuter, K., Spitzer, M., Hermle, L., & Kiefer, M. (2005). Error-related brain activity in patients with obsessive-compulsive disorder and in healthy controls. Journal of Psychophysiology, 19(4), 298-304.Endrass, T., Schuermann, B., Kaufmann, C., Spielberg, R., Kniesche, R., & Kathmann, N. (2010). Performance monitoring and error significance in patients with obsessive-compulsive disorder. Biological Psychology, ERN latency has been manipulated through rapid feedback, wherein participants who received rapid feedback regarding the incorrect response subsequently showed shorter ERN peak latencies.Fiehler, K., Ullsperger, M., & Von Cramon, D. Y. (2005). Electrophysiological correlates of error correction. Psychophysiology, 42(1), 72-82. Theory/Source Although it is impossible to determine where in the brain an ERP signal originated, extensive empirical research indicates that the ERN is most likely generated in the Anterior cingulate cortex (ACC) area of the brain. This conclusion is supported by fMRI,Ito, S., Stuphorn, V., Brown, J. W., & Schall, J. D. (2003). Performance monitoring by the anterior cingulate cortex during saccade countermanding. Science, 302(5642), 120-122.Holroyd, C. B., Nieuwenhuis, S., Mars, R. B., & Coles, M. G. H. (2004). Anterior cingulate cortex, selection for action, and error processing. In M. I. Posner (Ed.), Cognitive neuroscience of attention. (pp. 219-231). New York, NY, US: Guilford Press. and brain lesion research,Stemmer, B., Segalowitz, S. J., Witzke, W., & Schönle, P. W. (2004). Error detection in patients with lesions to the medial prefrontal cortex: An ERP study. Neuropsychologia, 42(1), 118-130. as well as dipole source modeling.Dehaene, S., Posner, M. I., & Tucker, D. M. (1994). Localization of a neural system for error detection and compensation. Psychological Science, 5(5), 303-305. The Dorsolateral prefrontal cortex (DLPFC) may also be involved in the generation of the ERN to some degree, and it has been found that persons with higher levels of "absent-mindedness" have their ERN sourced more from that region.Hester, R., Foxe, J. J., Molholm, S., Shpaner, M., & Garavan, H. (2005). Neural mechanisms involved in error processing: A comparison of errors made with and without awareness. NeuroImage, 27(3), 602-608.Roche, R. A. P., Garavan, H., Foxe, J. J., & O'Mara, S. M. (2005). Individual differences discriminate event-related potentials but not performance during response inhibition. Experimental Brain Research, 160(1), 60-70. There is some debate within the field about what the ERN reflects (see especially Burle, et al.Burle, B., Roger, C., Allain, S., Vidal, F., & Hasbroucq, T. (2008). Error negativity does not reflect conflict: A reappraisal of conflict monitoring and anterior cingulate cortex activity. Journal of cognitive neuroscience, 20(9), 1637-1655.) Some researchers maintain that the ERN is generated during the detection of or response to errors.Bernstein, P. S., Scheffers, M. K., & Coles, M. G. H. (1995). "Where did I go wrong?" A psychophysiological analysis of error detection. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance, 21(6), 1312-1322.Coles, M. G. H., Scheffers, M. K., & Holroyd, C. B. (2001). Why is there an ERN/Ne on correct trials? response representations, stimulus-related components, and the theory of error-processing? Biological Psychology, 56(3), 173-189. Others argue that the ERN is generated by a comparison process Falkenstein, M., Hoormann, J., Christ, S., & Hohnsbein, J. (2000). ERP components on reaction errors and their functional significance: A tutorial. Biological Psychology.Special Issue: Error Processing and Adaptive Responding, 51(2-3), 87-107.Burle, B., Roger, C., Allain, S., Vidal, F., & Hasbroucq, T. (2008). Error negativity does not reflect conflict: A reappraisal of conflict monitoring and anterior cingulate cortex activity. Journal of cognitive neuroscience, 20(9), 1637-1655. or a conflict monitoring system,Matthew M. Botvinick, Jonathan D. Cohen, Cameron S. Carter, Conflict monitoring and anterior cingulate cortex: an update, Trends in Cognitive Sciences, Volume 8, Issue 12, December 2004, Pages 539-546, ISSN 1364-6613, . and not specific to errors. In contrast to the above cognitive theories, new models suggest that the ERN may reflect the motivational significance of a task Hajcak, G., Moser, J., Yeung, N., & Simons, R. (2005). On the ERN and the significance of errors. Psychophysiology, 42, 151-160. or perhaps the emotional reaction to making an error.Inzlicht, M., & Al-Khindi, T. (in press). ERN and the placebo: A misattribution approach to studying the arousal properties of the error-related negativity. Journal of Experimental Psychology: General. DOI= http://dx.doi.org/10.1037/a0027586. This later view is consistent with findings linking errors and the ERN to autonomic arousal Hajcak, G., McDonald, N., & Simons, R.F. (2003). To err is autonomic: error-related brain potentials, ANS activity, and post-error compensatory behavior. Psychophysiology, 40, 895-903. and defensive motivated states,Hajcak, G., & Foti, D. (2008). Errors are aversive: Defensive motivation and the error-related negativity. Psychological Science, 19(2), 103-108 . and with findings suggesting that the ERN is dissociable from cognitive factors, but not affective ones.Inzlicht, M., & Al-Khindi, T. (in press). ERN and the placebo: A misattribution approach to studying the arousal properties of the error-related negativity. Journal of Experimental Psychology: General. .Bartholow, B. D., Henry, E. A., Lust, S. A., Saults, J. S., & Wood, P. K. (in press). Alcohol effects on performance monitoring and adjustment: Affect modulation and impairment of evaluative cognitive control. Journal of Abnormal Psychology. Feedback Error-related Negativity A stimulus locked event-related potential is also observed following the presentation of negative feedback stimuli in a cognitive task indicating the outcome of a response, often referred to as the feedback ERN (fERN).Miltner, W. H., Braun, C. H., and Coles, M. G. 1997. Event-related brain potentials following incorrect feedback in a time-estimation task: Evidence for a "generic" neural system for error detection. J. Cognitive Neuroscience 9, 6 (Nov. 1997), 788-798. DOI= http://dx.doi.org/10.1162/jocn.1997.9.6.788 This has led some researchers to extend the error-detection account of the response ERN (rERN) to a generic error detection system. This position has been elaborated into a reinforcement learning account of the ERN, arguing that both the rERN and the fERN are products of prediction error signals carried by the dopamine system arriving in the anterior cingulate cortex indicating that events have gone worse than expected.Holroyd, C. B., & Coles, M. G. H. (2002). The neural basis of human error processing: Reinforcement learning, dopamine, and the error-related negativity. Psychological Review, 109, 679-709. In this framework it is common to measure both the rERN and the fERN as the difference in voltage between correct and incorrect responses and feedback, respectively. Clinical Applications Debates about psychiatric disorders often become "chicken and egg" conundrums. The ERN has been proposed as a potential arbitrator of this argument. A body of empirical research has shown that the ERN reflects a "trait" level difference in individual error processing; especially concerning anxiety, rather than a "state" level difference.Pailing, P. E., & Segalowitz, S. J. (2004). The error-related negativity as a state and trait measure: Motivation, personality, and ERPs in response to errors. Psychophysiology, 41(1), 84-84.Olvet, D. M., & Hajcak, G. (2008). The error-related negativity (ERN) and psychopathology: Toward an endophenotype. Clinical Psychology Review, 28(8), 1343-1354. For example; most people who experience depression do not feel depressed all of the time. Instead, they have periods of depressive "states" which may be minor and unique to an extreme situation such death of a loved one, loss of employment, or major injury. However a person who has a depressive "trait" will have experienced more than one minor depressive "state" and usually at least one major depressive state, any of which may not be unique to an obviously extreme situation.Eaton, W. W., Shao, H., Nestadt, G., Lee, H. B., Bienvenu, O. J., & Zandi, P. (2008). "Population-based study of first onset and chronicity in major depressive disorder": Erratum. Archives of General Psychiatry, 65(7), 838-838. Scientists are exploring the use of the ERN and other ERP signals in identifying people at risk for psychiatric disorders in hopes of implementing early interventions. People with addictive behaviors such as smoking,Franken, I. H. A., van Strien, J. W., & Kuijpers, I. (2010). Evidence for a deficit in the salience attribution to errors in smokers. Drug and Alcohol Dependence, 106(2-3), 181-185. alcoholism,Fein, G., & Chang, M. (2008). Smaller feedback ERN amplitudes during the BART are associated with a greater family history density of alcohol problems in treatment-naïve alcoholics. Drug and Alcohol Dependence, 92(1-3), 141-148. and substance abuseOlvet, D. M., & Hajcak, G. (2008). The error-related negativity (ERN) and psychopathology: Toward an endophenotype. Clinical Psychology Review, 28(8), 1343-1354. have also shown differential ERN responses compared to individuals without the same addictive behavior. Error-related positivity The ERN is often followed by a positivity, known as the error-related positivity or Pe. The Pe is a positive deflection with a centro-parietal distribution. When elicited, the Pe can occur 200-500ms after making an incorrect response, following the error negativity (Ne, ERN), but is not evident on all error trials.Falkenstein, M., Hoormann, J., Christ, S., and Hohnsbein, J. (2000) ERP components on reaction errors and their functional significance: a tutorial. Biological Psychology, 87-100. In particular, the Pe is dependent on awareness or ability to detect errors.Nieuwenhuis, S., Ridderinkhof, R., Blom, J., Band, G.P.H., and Kok, A. (2001) Error-related brain potentials are differentially related to awareness of response errors: Evidence from an antisaccade task. Psychophysiology, 38:752-760. Additionally, Vocat et al. (2008)Vocat, R., Pourtois, G., and Vuilleumier, P. (2008) Unavoidable errors: A spatio-temporal analysis of time-course and neural sources of evoked potentials associated with error processing in a speeded task. Neuropsychologia, 46:2545-2555. established the Ne and Pe not only have different topographical distributions, but have different generators. Source localization indicates that the Ne has a dipole in the anterior cingulate cortex and the Pe has a dipole in the posterior cingulate cortex. The Pe amplitude reflects the perception of the error, meaning with more awareness of the error, the amplitude of the Pe is larger. Falkenstein and colleagues (2000) have shown that the Pe is elicited on uncorrected trials and false alarm trials, suggesting it is not directly related to error correction. It thus seems to be related to error monitoring, albeit with different neural and cognitive roots from the error-related processing reflected in the Ne. If the Pe reflects conscious error processing, then it might be expected to be different for people with deficits in conflict monitoring, such as ADHD and OCD. Whether this is true remains controversial. Some studies do indicate these conditions are associated with different Pe responses,Herrmann, M.J., Saathoff, C., Schreppel, T.J., Ehill, A.C., Scheuerpflug, P., Pauli, P., and Fallfatter, A.J. (2009). The effect of ADHD symptoms on performance monitoring in a non-clinical population. Psychiatry Research, 169(2):144-148.Santesso, D.L., Segalowitz, S.J., and Schmidt, L.A. (2006) Error-related electrocortical responses are enhanced in children with obsessive-compulsive behaviors. Developmental Neuropsychology, 29(3):431-445. whereas other studies have not replicated those findings.Wild-Wall, N., Oades, R.D., Schmidt-Wessles, M., Christiansen, H., and Falkensetein, M. (2009) Neural activity associated with executive functions in adolescents with attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder (ADHD). International Journal of Psychophysiology, 74(1):19-27.Endrass, T., Klawohn, J., Schuster, F., and Kathmann, N. (2008) Overactive performance monitoring in obsessive-compulsive disorder: ERP evidence from correct and erroneous reactions. Neuropsychologia, 46(7):1877-1887. The Pe has also been used to evaluate error processing in patients with severe brain traumatic injury. In a study using a variation of the Stroop task, patients with severe traumatic brain injury associated with deficits in error processing were found to show a significantly smaller Pe on error trials when compared against the healthy controls.Larson, M.J., and Perlstein, W.M. (2009) Awareness of deficits and error processing after traumatic brain injury. Neuroreport, 20(16):1486-1490. References See also * Somatosensory evoked potential * C1 and P1 * Visual N1 * Mismatch negativity * N100 * N200 * N2pc * N170 * P200 * N400 * P300 (neuroscience) * P3a * P3b * Late Positive Component * Difference due to Memory * Contingent negative variation * Bereitschaftspotential * Lateralized readiness potential * Early left anterior negativity * P600 Category:Electroencephalography Category:Evoked potentials